Pretend
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Kasumi just wants to go back.  Not a songfic.  Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  I could really use a wish right now.


**TheDarkestShinobi: **I don't care what people say, I like the airplanes song. I was listening to it when I was doing an assignment and this popped out instead. Hope you enjoy.

**Story Start:**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now._

Kasumi panted as she dodged another few kunai before grabbing one and turning throwing back to its owner. Hearing a yelp of pain caused her to stop running and deliver a swift kick to his temple knocking him out. She then flipped back to avoid two shuriken and sighed as she jumped into the trees for cover.

She hated this.

She jumped off as he came by and her feet landed on his shoulders. She pushed him forward as she flew back and landed in a tumble. The man was sent flying into a tree and he fell to the ground unconscious. She then spun out of the way or someone's strike. She looked into the eyes of the only woman in the team. Kasumi quickly fell to the ground and brought her foot up to the woman's chin. The woman flew up slightly and Kasumi jumped up into a double tuck before straightening and double kicking the other. The woman flew back and Kasumi ran towards her. After a quick flash Kasumi appeared behind her and she fell to the ground.

She wished that she could go back.

She checked their pulses to make sure they were alive and then she ran. She only got a couple miles away before the tears came through. She let herself fall against a tree as she wept. She wished someone could take her back to that faithful night. Had she stayed in the village Raidou wouldn't have stood a chance, especially since her father would have been there too. Her brother would never have been crippled and she would never have had to leave.

They never would have had to hunt her.

She had hoped that they would take her back when they realized what she had done but it had been much too late. Her sister had taken control of the village and hunted her mercilessly. Kasumi had always prevailed. She was hoping but the attacks never ceased. They would only cease when she was dead.

Soon she had faded into the blackness of sleep.

She had run with her brother to train, she had been faster, he had always been stronger. Their senseis said it was usually like that between girls and boys. They separated soon as he learned how to be an effective leader and she learned how to be a spy. She was adept at not being seen even with her copper hair. It was that which made her assist her father in a mission. She was hoping but when she came back no one was happy to see her.

Had they been there things would have been different.

She hated being a ninja. She wanted to go back to being a little girl, back when training was fun, not necessary for survival. Before living and being a ninja was a job, when it was fun. Back to when she was noticed once in a while and not spoken about every day. If she could have a single wish she would go back to those days. She would have lived it much differently.

She woke with a start and a headache. She shook herself awake and ducked forward just in time to avoid two shuriken. She jumped into a high tree branch and looked up into the stars. Her brother once said that people believed if you wished on a shooting star the wish would come true. She closed her eyes and fell backwards. She disappeared before she hit the ground.

She ran as fast as she could when she reappeared. They wouldn't find her here yet, but she couldn't risk not running as fast as she could. She pushed herself to run even faster and she slowed when she found a small village. She cautiously walked into it hiding in the shadows. She looked up into the sky and saw an airplane overhead.

_Just_ _pretend_

She did. And she wished. She could really use a wish. Just one. She was surprised when she felt someone behind her. She turned quickly to see the ninja of the wind there. He crossed his arms and she smiled.

"_Nisan_…"

He threw his arm out and her eyes widened as a great number of ninja appeared. She knew he was supposed to be on their side but she had always thought… hoped… wished that he was on her side. What did she have left if not him?

With a look that could only be described as defeat she fell to her knees and closed her eyes.

.

"Baka Kasumi chan!" Kasumi opened her eyes in shock to see Hayate offering her a hand, only it wasn't the Hayate she knew, it was the Hayate she had known.

Back when she was seven.


End file.
